Awakening
The Awakening is a massive disaster of unknown cause. See also: Season Twelve. Rumors The term was first heard when Vishnu told Ethan of Malvont that there were rumors that "the first CEO of the Toggenburg Corporation" was amassing a naval fleet to fight against revolutionary Baldur, complete with the backing of the Nyasa Civilization. He was related to something called the Awakening, though whether he was attempting to stop it or bring it about was unclear. It is also unclear whether this rumor referred to the real Baudin or to Fauxdin. Over many questions to her mother, Leilah Maloch has learned that the Awakening has not come to pass (as of late 1443), that it is related to Grax, that it does not refer to the opening of a Frozen Fate, and that it threatens her mother's existence. In Eon In mid-1444, a massive disaster struck while the party was in Port Nyasa. This was the beginning of the Awakening. *Port Fasco lost communication with the rest of the Southern Continent three hours before the disaster hit Port Nyasa; a headline at the Pinnacle Society stated there had been a "massive blast over" the port. *All Nyasan states were placed on high alert by the High Order of Clerics in Nyasa City; some mobilization took place at least as far north as Malvont. *Argelis eclipsed the sun briefly, a phenomenon not expected to happen for a good thousand years yet. *Hurricane-force winds and an earthquake struck Port Nyasa, leaving the city in ruins and ablaze. All ships in the port were destroyed, including the Jade Kracken III (confirmed) and the Epitome (presumed). There were many casualties, including Mister Bait Snugglesworth. An enormous crevasse was left running northwest to southeast, which stretched for at least twenty miles. *"Terrible magical weather" was reported threatening every city on the Southern Continent, and extensive damage was reported everywhere the party went. *All holy and unholy symbols had their connections severed, and anyone with an inherent divine connection became unable to feel it. All intelligent artifacts were depowered, including Ecphrasis, The Map, and the Hand of Vecna. *Speakstones were depowered, and could only be used with the assistance of a power crystal such as that from Vishnu's mech. The ScryPad correctly turned up "not found" for offplane targets, but was never tested on an accessible target. *The Dimension Die began to have sides black out one by one. Kruglor's portal analysis turned up only static for where these sides would lead. All sides eventually blacked out. *The Dark Lantern detected as a multiple consciousness at the beginning of the disaster, pulsed, and appeared in a Mirror of True Seeing with the stars inside wildly swirling. It no longer detects as conscious, but is still pulsing and still extends the range of darkvision. *Prepared divine and arcane magic functioned, but no spells of either type were restored after rest and prayer. Ashra managed to get some spells from another plane through an ancient altar. Serious extraplanar access spells (Plane Shift, Dimension Door, Sending, Rope Trick, Summon Monster, etc.) have yet to be tested, but Create Water functioned as normal. *Malvont sank. King Avimeus was killed instantly when he was evacuated to an extraplanar sanctuary which no longer existed. *Extraplanar creatures were kicked onto the Prime and became subject to mortal physical needs such as hunger and thirst. *Mechanus finished its purpose. Ashra E confirmed that the Awakening was "the end of everything" in her letter to Ashra Puzzlesolver. Talnec Franco told the party that many versions of the universe abruptly end at a certain point. With his help, the party traveled back in time and killed Orcas the demon god. This may have prevented or at least delayed the Awakening, but the full cause is still unknown. The Gloriosa Family, CorinthianBlue Corporation, and the Black Hand Corporation have all been implicated by evidence collected by the party. Category: Why We Can't Have Nice Things